Special Love from Seto
by LavenderMagicianGirl
Summary: Seto and Serenity loved each other really badly. When they got to date with each other, they were so excited. They gave each other presents and more dates and spent time with each other. R&R! No flamers please!
1. Field trip to the mall

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!!!  
  
LMG: Hey! I'm back with my new story! Even though my other story is updated, I want to make a new one!!! I'll begin now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto was running the company but he couldn't think of anything at all!!! Well. he thought of one thing. He thought of Serenity. Seto thought that Serenity was the sweetest, nicest, prettiest girl in the whole wide world, but he kept it as a secret.  
  
Suddenly the telephone rang. BRNG!!!! Seto answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Seto said. No one answered. Then the telephone rang again. "Hello? Is anyone there again?" he asked. Suddenly someone answered.  
  
"H-Hello." a voice said suddenly, "is this Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"Yes, now what do you want?" asked Seto, "What do you want from me!!!"  
  
"This is Serenity Wheeler. the girl you really hate. May I speak with Mokuba for a moment?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Serenity I- I don't hate you, I just . nevermind. And no, you cannot speak to Mokuba because he's sleeping and he's snoring." Seto said.  
  
"Seto. I-I. can you do me a favor?" asked Serenity with a sweet voice.  
  
"Sure, anything." said Seto, when he was blushing.  
  
"Can you please, like well. go to the mall with me?" Serenity said softly.  
  
"Sure. but can you please make sure that Joey is not coming? So we can be like. you know. alone" Seto said quietly.  
  
"Sure. I'll meet you at the park near Parcie Street. Meet me there ASAP!!! Bye!" said Serenity, she hanged up the phone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Serenity's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow it's so coming true, my dream is coming true. It's like my life is really perfect. Well. I have to go, I promised that I would go to the park ASAP, but I could have a little fun. Does Seto really like me? I'm not sure.. Well.. there's one way to find out!!! I'll just meet him there.  
  
Now I'm at the park, but I can't find Seto anywhere. Where is he? I must, I must find him! Is he really coming? I must find him!!!! Where's Seto? I want him!!! Well not really.  
  
Suddenly I saw Seto in a limo. He was putting his window down and asked me, "Hey Serenity, do you want a ride? My butler can drive us there!"  
  
My heart pumped really fast I didn't know what to say so then I got into the car silent. Seto was looking at me like he was trying to read what I'm saying. " Hey Seto? I just wanted to say thanks for coming to the mall with me." Serenity said. He didn't noticed that she was blushing.  
  
Nobody's Pov.  
  
"No problem!" said Seto, "What are. well. friends for?" "I guess you're right." said Serenity. "Of course I'm right! I'm always right!!" said Seto.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Seto's POV*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Is she going to kiss me, I mean that she's laying on me! I think it's because she's so tired. I better think fast!!! How can I show that I like Serenity? Well one thing is for sure. I guess have to do this!!!  
  
Nobody's POV*********************************************  
  
"Serenity." said Seto.  
  
"Yes Seto?" asked Serenity.  
  
Suddenly Seto kissed her on the lips for a minute. Serenity was blushing and Seto was really enjoying it. Seto was not really smart right now because all is in his brain is Serenity.  
  
"You-you kissed me." said Serenity, "does it mean that you like me?"  
  
"Yes I kissed you. and no." Seto said.  
  
"What? Then why did." Serenity said.  
  
"I don't like you, I love you." Seto said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Serenity's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh my god!!! My dreams are true!!! Cannot believe that! I mean. if you had a crush, and the crush had a crush on you too, wouldn't that be cool. Okay. I just got to calm down and everything will be alright. I already took a deep breath. Okay.  
  
"Seto, will you date with me tomorrow after school near the park?" I asked.  
  
"Sure!!" he said, while I was looking at his beautiful blue eyes. You can't imagine how cute he looks with his blue eyes. Last time, he dyed his hair green and his eyes orange. Boy, it looked freaky!!  
  
I was so tired so I layed on Seto again and slept on him, I noticed that he was blushing.  
  
LMG: Well, I have to stop here and please do not FLAME!!! R&R PLEASE!!! 


	2. On the mall

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!!!  
  
LMG: Hey! I'm sorry that I haven't updated some chapters lately. I used to update 2 in a day but now I'm kinda lazy so I updated 3 times in a week. Oh yeah!!! Thanks artemis347, inuyasha-fan333, blackmagiciangurl-25 (of course because she's my best friend), elina=P, emily10, and stuffy-sama for reviewing my story. I feel like this is my dream coming true. Well. on with the story, enjoy it, no flamers please, and R&R!!! +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"I'm so tired so I think I'll sleep" Serenity thought as she was sleeping.  
  
'Seto's POV'  
  
"Oh my god!! Oh my god!! Oh my god!!! She's sleeping on me!!! What should I do? I don't know what to do!!! Is she going to kiss me?? I need an answer, and why am I talking to myself??" I thought.  
  
I was looking at her while she was sleeping. I think that my butler noticed that I'm blushing right now. Finally my butler told me that we are there in the most famous mall ever. I tried to wake Serenity up but she keeps on holding my hand.  
  
"Wake up, love, wake up." I said softly as I was shaking her. Finally she woke up. She speak to me, "Seto? Are we there yet?"  
  
I told her "Yes my love, we are there, are you ready?"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" she said as I watched her reached into her pockets, "I forgot my money at home!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry", I said, "I got it covered, you can have my $500 okay?"  
  
"Okay. thanks. I guess you are my boyfriend after all!" she said happily, "Seto, I'll go into the clothes section okay? Go where ever you like but don't get lost!!"  
  
"Sure!!!" I said. I ran to the jewelry shops to get some jewels for her. Then something caught my eye!!! I saw the only, the most expensive, famous jewelry set!!! But when I looked at the price, I didn't think it was expensive, I thought it was cheap!!! It's only 300 dollars. I bought it right away.  
  
Then I saw this shop called 'How do get marriage', I went there and they said to me that I was too young to marry, I mean I'm 17, can't I just get married at that age??? Man! Well. I guess I have to go there until I'm 18!!  
  
I went to Macy's, it has a lot of beautiful girl clothes. I thought that if I bought one of these girl clothes, Serenity will think I'm the best. Then I was singing to myself "GO ME!!! GO ME!!! It's my birthday, it's my birthday" but then I looked around. I was surprised!!! I forgot that there were people around the mall so I got embarrassed.  
  
Serenity's POV$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$  
  
Oh my god!!! My boyfriend just gave me $500!!! I cannot think what should I buy!!! Then I saw something that caught my eye!!  
  
LMG: Sorry but then I have to stop here because I'm really lazy. I'll type tomorrow so please. don't get me wrong. No flamers please and please review!!! Oh yeah. while you are reviewing, please send some torture items because some people are going to disturb me. (stares at Marik, Yami Marik, YB, and Pegusus)  
  
All 4: What???  
  
LMG: (smacks all of them across their heads) SHOW OFF!!! 


	3. Argument!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!!!  
  
LMG: Hey!!! I'm sorry that I made my story short!!! If you review (I'm begging) PLEASE give me some torture items. (sees YM and Marik tries to send the audience to the shadow realm) (runs to Marik and YM) YOU LITTLE!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik, YM: (gulp) Uhh. I didn't do anything!!!! It was him!!! (points to each other)  
  
LMG: See? Please send it in, R&R please, no flamers and enjoy my story!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Serenity went to the mall and saw something that was for free!!! It was a cell phone!!! She dashed to the stand and took a great look on it and took 5 minutes and 36 seconds just to look at it. Then Seto found her.  
  
"Hello, so then did you buy anything?" asked Seto.  
  
"I wanted to buy this cell phone because it's for free!!" said Serenity.  
  
She asked the manager on the stand if she could have the Seto kind of a cell phone (there's one in the stand because remember, he's famous) and she got it out and stared at Seto with her jaws dropped.  
  
"Hello Kaiba!!!" said the excited manager (her name will be called Tanya).  
  
"Bye!" said the rudest inside of Seto.  
  
"How rude!!!" said Tanya, "I bet that no one likes him besides that girl."  
  
"What?!?!? You think that Seto has no friends???" Serenity yelled.  
  
"What do you think?" Tanya said, while smirking at Serenity.  
  
"You're the one who's rude!!!" Serenity screamed and slapped Tanya across the head and took Seto's hand and threw him to the floor.  
  
"Ouch!!! What was that for?" said Seto.  
  
"You WERE being rude!!!!!!" Serenity screamed.  
  
"Now now hon. Don't go pissed off on your boyfriend! Oh yeah. one thing. I think I'm going to break up with you" said Seto, "you need to calm down and I do not, repeat, I do not like girls that are all pissy okay missy?"  
  
"YOU DARE TO CALL ME A MISSY, MISTER?!?!?!?!" said the pissed off, Serenity.  
  
"Uhhh. Hehe. Sorry!!!" said Seto.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! That's it!!!!!! If you want it your way fine!!!!!! I'm breaking up with you!!!!!!!!" said Serenity, as she walks out of the mall and stole Seto's butler.  
  
"Damn woman. I didn't do anything really pissed off!! All I called you is a missy and she comes and stole my butler?" said Seto.  
  
"I'll get my revenge." said the smirking Seto, "it's time for me to get revenge by the time when Serenity got a shot of me singing in the shower."  
  
Then everyone was staring directly to Seto.  
  
"What? Did I do anything wrong? (sweatdrop) I said that out loud, didn't I?" said the embarrassed Seto.  
  
Everyone nods.  
  
Go back to Serenity ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
'Damn! I shouldn't have talk to Seto that way. Or steal his butler. But I'm still pissed at him, he shouldn't have called me missy and that really hurts my feelings. Wait a minute. why am I mad at him for that? Shit! I better go back there.' Thought Serenity.  
  
"Hey Butter. turn back NOW!!!" said Serenity.  
  
"I'm not Butter!! That's Benter!" said Benter.  
  
"Whatever." said Serenity.  
  
Once she turned back and saw Seto, she begged him to forgive her so he did. Serenity and Seto went back to Seto's house and when they were on the kitchen. Both of them were kissing!!! Then something happened. Someone opened the door. It was.  
  
LMG: CLIFFHANGER!!! Sorry. I can't tell you yet because it's part of the chapter. anyways. don't wanna be mean but then I cannot continue unless people reviewed me and send torture items (mostly torture items!!!) so I could use it. See ya!!! 


	4. dance Dance DANCE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!!!  
  
LMG: Hey!!  
  
Bakura: Hello!!!!!!  
  
LMG: (grab a sleeping powder) MUHAHAH!!  
  
Bakura: The hell? (sleeps and snores)  
  
LMG: Thanks!!! I could just use two stuffs for the whole story!! Enjoy my chapter and no flamers please!!! -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Once she turned back and saw Seto, she begged him to forgive her so he did. Serenity and Seto went back to Seto's house and when they were on the kitchen. Both of them were kissing!!! Then something happened. Someone opened the door. It was Tristan!!! He was all puffy and mad, his cheeks are all red, even his face was red!!!  
  
"Errr. I want Serenity!!! She's mine! Back off sleeseball!!! Joey was right. you're so bad that everyone hates you!!" Tristan yelled with anger.  
  
"What the hell? Serenity is mine!! She likes me, not you, and you also got 'you're so bad that everyone hates you' all messed up. Reverse it to you. Everyone hates you!!! Even Joey!!!" Seto screamed with anger.  
  
"Ahhh!! I'm outta here!!! I hate fights!!!" Serenity screamed and cried.  
  
"See? Now look what you've done!!" said Seto.  
  
"Me?? I didn't do anything!! It was YOUR fault!!!" said Tristan.  
  
"If it was MY fault then how come you came here?" Seto asked.  
  
"Uhh. uhhh. because" said Tristan, but he was interrupted.  
  
" HA!!! I knew it!!! It's because of your phony argument!" said Seto, "OH yeah. Joey just called. He said that he really hates you and also his friends and he also said that no one loves you!!!"  
  
"That's truly not true!!!" Tristan yelled, "Definably."  
  
"SHUT UP!!! YOU PATHETIC LIL WANNA BE!!!" Seto screamed and slammed the door at Tristan's face.  
  
"That was mean!!" Serenity yelled.  
  
"I'm always like that! What's the matter?" said Seto.  
  
"Never mind. Wanna play that dance game?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Okay! And you don't know what it's called?" asked Seto.  
  
"Nope!" said Serenity.  
  
"Me too but I just called it DG (Dance Game)." Seto said.  
  
"Whatever. lets just play the game." Serenity said.  
  
They were playing and Serenity was winning and Seto was losing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Seto's POV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Uh oh!!! I better think fast!!! She's beating me!!! (looks around him and sees Mokuba) What?!??!?!?! Mokuba's here??  
  
"Hey!!! Kiddo! What are you doing here in the living room? Isn't it past your bedtime?" I asked.  
  
"I'm here because the noise is making me wake up and it is my bedtime and I cannot BELIEVE it that YOU'RE losing to a GIRL. HAHA!!! Can't wait to see when Serenity beats you!!!" said Mokuba.  
  
That really was embarrassing. I'm dancing in front of my lil brother!!! I mean. I get embarrassed if I'm challenging someone and I'm losing in front of the people, I'll be really embarrassed!!!  
  
"Kiddo, do something!!! Eat! Find research on the Wing Dragon of Ra! Sleep! ANYTHING!!!" I said.  
  
"Uhh. I'll just play with my Barbie Dollhouse." said Mokuba in embarrassment.  
  
"What the hell? Did she just said that she is going to play."said Serenity.  
  
"Yes, he was and please don't ever called him a 'she'." I said.  
  
"Oh sorry!" said Serenity.  
  
Normal (nobody's pov)  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
"Ahh!!! I'm so tired of playing DG!!!" Seto complained.  
  
"You're just making an excuse because you are just jealous that I beated you!" said Serenity, smirking at Seto.  
  
"I am not jealous!!!" Seto screamed and blushes.  
  
"Oh yeeeeeessss you are. don't be lying!!" said Serenity, who's still smirking.  
  
" Oh fine!!! I give up!!! Happy?" Seto said.  
  
"Yes I am!!! I cannot believe it. I beated the champion for duel monsters!!!" said Serenity.  
  
Seto's Pov.  
  
Oh my god. What did she called me? Am I deaf? Did she just called me a champion?? How come she didn't called Yami a champion. Oh yeah!!! I forgot!!! She's my girlfriend. Time to have a little fun.  
  
Normal.  
  
"Oh Seto. I'm going to take a shower now okay? If you need anything, I'm in the shower." Said Serenity.  
  
"Suuuuuuuuurrrrrrrree!!" said the smirking Seto.  
  
"Laters" said Serenity as she goes off in the shower and singing.  
  
"Excellent." said Seto.  
  
LMG: Sorry but have to stop here!!! What's Seto going to do?? Find out when I updated it.  
  
Marik: Ooooooooh!!! Pretty thing. Hey LMG!!! What's this thingy?  
  
LMG: (sweatdrop) That's a pencil.  
  
Marik: Oh. can we eat it?  
  
LMG: NO!!! (puts sleeping powder) 


	5. Imposter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!!!  
  
LMG: Hey! Thanks for all of your reviews!!! I really appreciate it when people reviews my story. In my reviews, please don't think that I reviewed myself... my friend Michelle did that...  
  
Marik: Can I eat the pencul, or whatever it's called, it?  
  
LMG: NO!!! (grabs a saw) ERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: Mommy... I give up!!!  
  
LMG: Thank you, MARIK!!! Okay... now enjoy my next chapter, please don't flame, and review please!! -=-=-=-=--=---=-=-=-==--==-=--=-==--==-=-=-=--=  
  
"Excellent.. Now I'm ready to get my revenge what I just said earlier... I'll come into the shower and picture HER naked... then I'll blackmail her for life!!! MUHAHAHHA!!!!" said Seto.  
  
Seto sneaked to the outside of the door. He tried to opened it but it was locked. He knocked on the door. KNOCK!!!  
  
"Yes!! I must!! Please marry me Seto!!" said Serenity.  
  
"I will marry you Serenity!!!" said Seto.  
  
"Ahhh!!! Who's out there!!!" asked Serenity.  
  
"It's me, Seto!!!" said Seto.  
  
"You are not Seto!!! Seto's in here!!!" Serenity screamed.  
  
"Yeah, you pathetic loser!" said the imposter Seto (which he'll be called Kaiba).  
  
"I'm the real Seto!!! He's the imposter!!!" said Seto.  
  
"No he's not!!! You loser!!! Bastard!!! Go away now!!" said Serenity.  
  
"But..." said Seto.  
  
"NO BUTS!!!" said Kaiba.  
  
So then Seto walked into his room and sat down on his bed. He noticed that Mokuba was staring at him.  
  
"What's wrong big bro?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"You'll never believe it." said Seto.  
  
"But tell me, what is it?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"There's an imposter in my house..." said Seto.  
  
"There is????" said Mokuba.  
  
"Yes, he was pretending to be me so he could get Serenity. not fair. she's mine!!!" said Seto.  
  
"Oh, I see. Girl trouble huh?" said Mokuba.  
  
"Whatever." said Seto.  
  
Serenity and Kaiba got out of the shower and tiptoed to the extra room, giggling.  
  
"I don't think that Serenity loves me anymore. I think that she likes that imposter.." Seto sighed.  
  
"I'll be going Seto!!! See ya." said Mokuba.  
  
"I'm all alone. forever!" said Seto, while he was trying to lay on his bed.  
  
Back to Kaiba and Serenity.  
  
"Hhihihihihi!!!" Serenity giggled.  
  
"Stop giggling!!!" said Kaiba.  
  
"Man!! You're not yourself lately. my Seto never does that unless it annoys him." Serenity said.  
  
"I am the real Seto..." said Kaiba.  
  
"No you're not, if you are then prove it!!!" said Serenity.  
  
"Fine I will." said Kaiba, "I have the Blue Eyes White Dragon, in this deck!!!"  
  
"Oh okay. where is it? Show it to me..." said Serenity.  
  
"Uhhh. I think I left it at home."said Kaiba.  
  
"SEE!!! YOU ARE NOT THE REAL SETO I KNOW!!!!!" Serenity yelled.  
  
"Hello Serenity. I got to go since you are with your lil BOYFRIEND. See ya, not!" said Seto.  
  
"Wait up!!! You are my boyfriend, this guy is a fake." said Serenity.  
  
"Oh? How'd you find out? Maybe because YOU'RE FAKING???" said Seto.  
  
"Nooo. because he's not been acting Seto I know." said Serenity.  
  
"Uh huh, uh huh. Suuuuuuurrrrrrre." said Seto.  
  
"Really, come on Seto, you have to believe me, please?" said Serenity, and then she kissed Seto.  
  
"Ohhh. I guessed you do think that I'm the real Seto. One thing's for sure. I'll play DG with you!!!" said Seto.  
  
"Okay. You'll lose and I'll win. You'll never beat me, MWAHAHAHAH!!" said Serenity.  
  
"Okay. I think that you are way too hyper. did you drink a lot of soda? Or eat sugars?" asked Seto.  
  
"Yeah. but still I'll beat you!!!" said Serenity.  
  
"You're on." said Seto.  
  
Once again, Serenity was beating Seto. This time, Mokuba didn't watch but all of his friends did. They sneaked into the living room and watching.  
  
"HAHAH!!! Seto's been beaten by a girl!!!" screamed Tristan.  
  
"Oh shut up!!" said Seto.  
  
"Shut up or else that Joey will get mad if he sees this." Yugi said.  
  
"See what?" asked Joey.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" screamed Yugi.  
  
"Uhhh.... Nothing. nothing at all." said Yami.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! SISTA!!! HAV YA BREAKIN MY PROMISEEE??????????????" screamed Joey.  
  
"Uhhh.. It's not as bad as you think it is. I swear!!" said Serenity.  
  
"Sure you did. You're grounded for the next 3 years." Joey said, "That'll teach you a lesson."  
  
"But Joey!!! Oh fine, I'll spill all your secrets that you have a secret crush on Tea, Mai and Isis. Hmmph!!! I'm not your sister anymore." Serenity said with anger.  
  
Everyone was mumbling about Joey liking every girls, except for her sister.  
  
"Listen DOG, if you ground my girlfriend, you'll pay by me. I'll beat you up and if you try to beat me up, you can't even do that because you're weak!" Seto said.  
  
"Listen!!! The reason I'm grounding my lil sista because I want her to get away from YOU, you've been treating her like a slave and you'll pay!!!" said Joey.  
  
"But Joey, he's not treating me like a slave, he's treating me with respect, honor and more!! Can't you see? I'm in love with him and there's no way that Seto would've used me." Serenity said.  
  
"Whatever, but still, from now and forever, I'll hate you and I'm not your brother ever again, got me?" said Joey.  
  
"Hmmph!! It's that the way you wanted? Then fine!! I'll hate you the most!!!" said Serenity.  
  
"Whatever!!! Everyone hates you, including my friends, right pals?" asked Joey.  
  
Everyone was just whistling around, just pretending that nothing happened or they didn't hear anything. 


	6. Aquarium

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!!!  
  
LMG: Sorry I haven't updated lately, I was waiting until at least 3 people to review my story.  
  
YM: (takes the Millennium Rod away from Marik) Hehe.  
  
Marik: Hey!!! (sees YM took the rod) My rod!!!  
  
YM: It's mine!!!  
  
Marik: NO!!! IT'S MINE!!! NEVER!!!  
  
LMG: Okay. 2 of you. you guys are too hyper. Sorry but I have to do this (puts a sleeping powder on YM and Marik).  
  
YM: HA!!! I can't even - (snores)  
  
LMG: Inuyasha32 (did I spell it right?), when you just gave me a torture item, what kind is it? Enjoy my chapter, no flamers please!!! And review after you read this chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Umm. hello? Aren't you guys listening?? Aren't you guys my friend, instead of my sister's?" said Joey.  
  
"Uhhh." said the gang except for Serenity, Joey, and Seto, so the gang ran away.  
  
"I thought that you were in my side people!!!" said Joey.  
  
"Come on, Seto. Let's go so we can be together, instead of going with my ANNOYING brother." Serenity said.  
  
"Sure!! I'd love to." Seto said, as he blushed.  
  
"Wait, sista. Come on, why do you even what to go out with this bastard??" asked Joey.  
  
"Let's go Seto." Serenity said, as they walked away from Joey.  
  
"Is something wrong with me???" said Joey as he sniffed at his armpits, "Well, I do need deodorant."  
  
Back to Seto and Serenity but then this time, they bumped into Tea.  
  
"Hi, Serenity! What's up?" said Tea.  
  
"I'm just dating with my boyfriend, Seto, remember him?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Yeah." said Tea with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Seto.  
  
"It's just that - that I've never dated a guy that I liked." said Tea.  
  
"What about that guy, Marik?" asked Seto.  
  
"Seto!!! That's rude!!! You can't just make people like another people, that's rude!" said Serenity.  
  
"Sorry." said Seto.  
  
"Marik? He's cute not then I don't think that he likes me." Tea said.  
  
"I don't think so!!! Marik and I used to be best friends and we told each other who we like and I told him that I like Serenity and he told me that he likes Tea." Seto said.  
  
"Hi Seto!" said Marik.  
  
"Hi, what are you doing here?" asked Seto.  
  
"I'm here because I'm so lonely and my yami keeps on taking my rod away." Marik said.  
  
All of a sudden. Tea kissed Marik on the cheeks.  
  
"Uhhhh. Did I just saw what I thinking?" asked Serenity, when she dropped her soda (sorry I didn't mentioned that but she had a soda).  
  
"Uhhh. I don't know, did I saw it?" asked Marik.  
  
Boom! Seto bonk Marik on the head for being so stupid.  
  
"Oww! What was that for?" asked Marik.  
  
"For being too stupid!! You should have known because you have your eyes RIGHT open!!" said Seto.  
  
"You too!" said Marik.  
  
"Well, I think that I was imagining it." Seto said.  
  
"I did kissed Marik." Tea said.  
  
"You did?" asked Marik, as he was blushing.  
  
"Uh. yeah." said Tea.  
  
"Ooh la la!! I got myself a date!!" said Marik.  
  
"Okay." said Serenity and Seto.  
  
"Dope!!! Why did I get into this mess?" asked Tea.  
  
"Let's go to the mall together honey." said Marik.  
  
"Okay! At least that's better." Tea said to herself.  
  
Marik and Tea went to the mall while Serenity and Seto were walking to the aquarium.  
  
"Hi, sir and uhh. ma'am. Would you want to go to this aquarium? It's really cool, it's only $20 with a lot of rides, fun ones too! The second ticket is cut in half so it's really cheap!!!" said the manager of the aquarium.  
  
"Oooh!!! This looks so pretty. Seto, can we go in there, please???" asked Serenity.  
  
"Okay, as long as you are happy, we'll go." Seto said with a happy expression with his face.  
  
"Yay!!! Thanks Seto, you are the best!!" said Serenity.  
  
"Uhh. yeah, whatever. Hey, I would like 2 tickets please." Seto said.  
  
"Sur- wait a minute, I know you!!! You're Seto Kaiba, the 2nd best duelist and the 2nd best at games!!! We'll let you and your uhhh. girl friend (they think that it's a Girl and a friend not a girlfriend so don't think that the guy is saying girlfriend.) come in for free." Jose said (the manager).  
  
"Thank you, thank you very much! Oh I am so good!" said Seto.  
  
"Whatever. lets go in." Serenity said with an impatient face.  
  
"Okay. wow!!! It looks so beautiful, almost as beautiful as you, Serenity." Seto said with a surprised face.  
  
"Yeah! It almost looks like your aquarium at your mansion (he built one ^_^), I really like it!!" said Serenity.  
  
"Yeah, it almost- hey! You stole my line! Well, I'm jealous of whoever made up this aquarium." Seto said with a jealously face.  
  
"I made it up, do you guys like it?" asked Yugi.  
  
"I really- Yugi??? What are you doing here? And how'd you make this aquarium??" asked Seto.  
  
"I'm the owner of this aquarium and I made it with a lot of supplies. I knew you'd be jealous if you came here." said Yugi, smirking.  
  
"Damn it!!! I hate it when I get jealous." Seto said.  
  
"Well, we got to go check out your aquarium you just made, thanks Yugi for making this aquarium!" said Serenity.  
  
"Your welcome." said Yugi.  
  
When they got into the aquarium, Seto was acting really hyper (what a weirdo X_X).  
  
"If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!!!" said Seto (clapping hands).  
  
"Oh my god, I'm stuck with a guy who's hyper. Wow." said Serenity.  
  
"Hey, let's go to the swimming area so we can jump! Whoopee!!!!" said Seto.  
  
Everybody was staring at Seto, STRANGE.  
  
"What the heck? That's Seto Kaiba? I usually know that he's famous and always serious, but I don't think that, that is Seto Kaiba." one of the man whispered to his brother.  
  
"Hey!!! I am Seto Kaiba!!!" said Seto and he slapped that guy across the face.  
  
"Ouch!! Okay. I believe you." said the guy.  
  
"AIYAA!!!" said Seto.  
  
"What?? What happened??" asked Serenity.  
  
"I forgot my bathing suits at home!!" said Seto.  
  
"Wow." said Serenity [her face was like this (-_-)].  
  
LMG: Hey! Gotta continue when I get at least 3 reviews!! I gotta go to sleep, tomorrow's school. TOO MUCH HOMEWORK!!!  
  
Marik: Hey, is it just me or LMG just got insane?  
  
YM: It's just you.  
  
LMG: I HEARD THAT!!!! (puts sleeping powder) MUHAHAHAHA.  
  
YM: PCH!! Like I can- (gets dizzy and fainted) 


	7. Short Chapter no title

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!!!  
  
LMG: Sorry I haven't updated lately. (-_-) I was too busy having ideas for the story. I also have a story called "Tea and Marik sleepover". Here's chapter 7. Don't flame, and please review after you read my story!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Inuyasha-33: Thanks for the bombs, but I'm using it for the BAD stuffs like YM is trying to do.  
  
Sparklypiggy: Thanks, and Yugi was being evil because he was a young yami and when yami was little, he was evil so I made Yugi evil! (^_^) ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter 7 -=-  
  
"No worry! My butler to the rescue!!!!" said Seto.  
  
"Okay. maybe when he's hyper, he gets jealous." thought Serenity.  
  
"I got all of your bathing suits, including you, Mr. Kaiba." said the butler.  
  
"Thanks, but it's okay, we don't really need bathing suits that much." said Serenity.  
  
"These are orders from Mr. Kaiba so I have to do everything he says." Butler said (his name will be uhhhh. Kenny).  
  
"Should we swim now hon?" asked Seto.  
  
"S-sure." said Serenity.  
  
They got dressed into their bathing suits. Serenity was wearing a bikini and of course, Seto was wearing shorts for his bathing suits. They were swimming, but when they got into the water, Serenity was really cold.  
  
"T-this w-water I-is sooooooooo cold!!!!!" said Serenity.  
  
"Don't w-worry, you'll get used to it. Just pee on your pants and it'll be better." Seto said.  
  
"SETO!!!!" screamed Serenity, "Don't say that!!!!"  
  
"Uhhh. okay." said Seto.  
  
When Serenity was trying to swim, she drowned.  
  
"Serenity! What happened!!!" said Seto (here goes Seto to the rescue!).  
  
Seto swam as fast as he could to save her, but too late, she got washed to the shore.  
  
"No! Serenity!" said Seto.  
  
He swam to the shore to check if Serenity was okay, she was fine, unless Seto wake her up.  
  
"Serenity! Are you okay?" asked Seto.  
  
"Uhh.." moaned Serenity.  
  
"Speak to me! Please!" said Seto.  
  
"Yummy. Pizza." said Serenity.  
  
"Pizza? I'm not a pizza!" said Seto, "Oh my god! That means that. NO! SERENITY!!"  
  
Everybody was staring at Serenity and rushing to get her. Everybody got Serenity and took her to the hospital (the hospital is nearby okay?).  
  
"Oh my! Luckily I have fans! I'm the best! Uh huh! Go me!! Yeah!" said Seto (he was doing the victory dance (-_-))  
  
LMG: I know that this chapter is short, but then I gtg to the supermarket! See ya!!!!!  
  
Marik: (looks at pencil) This mysterious food, I wonder if I could eat it. LMG is not here! So. (eats pencil) (chokes) (O_____________O) 


	8. Author's note!

Author's note*  
  
Hello! I'm sorry to say this but I'm only continuing unless people give me ideas!!  
  
I'm running out of ideas just to tell you. If you guys have any ideas, please tell me  
  
Because I really need to know! Also, what is a writer's block? I don't get it!! My friend,  
  
Blackmagiciangurl-25, and I were trying to figure out what does writer's block means  
  
But we have no clue. . . There's another thing I forgot to mention. . . 


End file.
